


Cocklust Plague

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A plague's spread across Chaldea, causing cocks to grow on every girl. Musashi ends up discovering that her new 'sword' pales in comparison to some of the other Sabers'.
Relationships: Altera | Saber/Musashi Miyamoto | Saber
Series: May Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 17





	Cocklust Plague

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

A plague had erupted amongst the many women that were staffing the bastion of humanity, Chaldea. It didn’t matter if you were Human or Servant, you were affected regardless. It took different forms and shapes, but there was one common trend amongst every single one of them.

The growth between their thighs. The cock that now rested in the place of their pussies. A masculine blemish on their feminine forms, something that they would have to live with for the rest of their lives, as there didn’t seem to be a cure for what they were afflicted with. Thus, their lives were fated to change, whether they liked it or not.

One of the girls that seemed to make the most out of her change was the esteemed Miyamoto Musashi, who was still doing the same stuff she always did. Namely, party and practice the hell out of her swordsmanship. So what if she had a cock that reached down to her knees? She didn’t really lust after anybody, so it never managed to throb or get in the way or anything, leaving her with a general net benefit compared to everyone else.

At least, that’s what she had thought, before she was confronted with the leer from a certain brown-skinned Saber. “What? Something on my face?” Musashi asked the shorter girl, wondering what her deal was.

The girl, Altera, just kept staring at her as her own cock, which was noticeably shorter and leaner than the one between the pink-haired swordswoman’s thighs, throbbed and grew erect. “I want you.” She stated firmly, not bothering to beat around the bush. She wasn’t the type to do that, considering the track record she had…

“Eh?” The Japanese Saber blinked a few times, before laughing. “You must be joking, I’m not into that sorta stuff!” She tried to brush off the forward comment, especially since the cock below wasn’t throbbing in the slightest. Maybe if she just went back to practicing with her swords, the younger girl would leave her alone.

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case. In fact, as soon as she turned around, she found herself being pinned to the ground by the shorter and tanned girl, who kept her arms in a vice grip behind her back. “H-Hey! You don’t have to be so rough!” Musashi tried to protest…

Only to notice the lusty glint in the girl’s eye. One that didn’t want to back down at all. “You’re going to be mine. An addition to my civilization.” Altera stated very dryly as she pushed the tip of her exposed cock up against the other girl’s buttocks, carefully grinding it against the soft surface to get her rod further erect. “To do this, I must destroy any doubt in your mind. You will understand.”

“I don’t agree to this! Come on, what good is a cock even for!?” The taller girl tried to protest, but the more she felt the rigid and elongated length rub against her ass, the more she felt a heat slowly swelling within her. To the point where she felt her cock throbbing for the first time in ages, making her breath grow warm and baited in the process.

The brown-skinned girl didn’t listen to her, in fact she just threw her entire outfit off her in one fell swoop, leaving the large-cocked samurai naked and exposed to the elements. But most importantly, it left her anal canal completely vulnerable to what came next, as she grabbed ahold of her hips and shoved her cock in without even bothering to wait for the girl to protest.

Musashi’s eyes immediately rolled into the back of her head as she felt that meat penetrate into her ass, as a new and wonderful feeling overwhelmed her completely. She didn’t understand it, but what she knew was that it was the best thing she had ever felt. What was it? Was it just the cock, or was it something else? She couldn’t tell, not with her mind overclocked thanks to the pleasure streaming through it rapidly.

“You’re just like the rest.” Altera muttered as her own breath grew warmer. “Breaking and being destroyed as soon as I hilt my cock into you. You’re not a challenge. You’re hardly anything.” Her words dug into the girl’s heart, emphasized with every thrust from her hips. “You exist to be destroyed by cock, regardless of your heart’s own wishes…”

The pink-haired Saber wanted to protest, as she opened her mouth to try and say something… Only for cries louder than anything else slipped out instead, leaving her to gasp for breath. What was wrong with her? Were the words that the tanned girl said true? They couldn’t be, she was a proud swordswoman, not… not something like this..!

“You’re tightening around me. You’re thinking you’re better than this, aren’t you?” The other Saber said in that mostly-stoic tone as she continued to thrust. “You’re not. You’re only good for sheathing into. You’re no sword, you’re a holster for proper swords. That’s why you’re finally getting hard. This is what you’re meant for, being destroyed and being a holster.”

Musashi’s cries grew louder and louder as her cock throbbed wildly. She could feel the cum sloshing around in her nuts, begging to be let out. Yet, her body was still not past its arbitrary limit. It could still take more, much more.

Altera took her wordless cries as a sign that she was growing more acceptant of her role as a sheath, and continued her duty to destroy any semblance of dignity still left within the swordswoman. She dug her fingertips into those hips before slamming forward, using the soft and plush meat to go deeper yet deeper into the hole that was made for her cock. Breaking it in and destroying any other use it might have, and destroying the owner in the process.

The pink-haired girl’s cock was wildly erect at this point, precum dribbling out and spilling all over the floor uselessly. Her mind was having trouble keeping itself straight as she tried to tell herself that she wasn’t useless, that she could handle all of this, that she wasn’t going to break this easily…

But given the way her cum was forcing its way out of her urethra before she even managed to scream into the heavens, all of that mental pep talking didn’t do anything. She was still stuck being used as nothing more than a cumrag, every thrust from the brown-skinned girl making her accept that more and more.

As she gave in, her ass clenched around Altera’s cock, hungering for more. A need that the tanned girl answered in kind, rearing her hips back once more before slamming them forward one last time, destroying any semblance of resistance left in that hole as it loosened up, while also knocking both of them over the edge.

Musashi’s eyes rolled into the back of her head once more as all the cum in her oversized cock spurted out just like that, with not a droplet of it actually being useful as it all spilled onto the floor below, leaving her with a floppy cock that had blown its one and only load. She wasn’t going to be using her ‘sword’ for anything dominant any time soon, her status as a sheathe fully realized.

Altera was neither as big nor as potent in terms of cum production in comparison to the submissive swordswoman, but she was at least ten times more efficient and knew her place in the world. So when she managed to cum and leave the other girl more than a little bloated from the amount of cum now sloshing around in the pink-haired bitch’s stomach, it was less a sign of her having been filled to the brim with cum of somebody superior, and rather a sign that she had been utterly claimed and marked as her territory.

“You’ve been destroyed.” Her voice echoed throughout the other girl’s head as she pulled her cock out, letting it rest on the defeated and broken girl’s back. “You’ve been repurposed, made a part of my civilization. A civilization of girls like you, who couldn’t resist a proper cock. A civilization of girls that have cocks the size of their own egos, who couldn’t figure out how to use them and instead fell to the very same thing. A cock filling your useless asses.” The degrading words continued, piling on and on until the swordswoman wouldn’t be able to handle any more. Just to rub it in.

Musashi gasped and squirmed as she felt her pathetic oversized lump of a rod squirt out yet more cum from the humiliation, causing her to quietly whine as she tried to look over her shoulder… with a heart in her eye. She didn’t bother saying anything, as she had been thoroughly destroyed, just like the girl had said. She just stayed quiet and laid still, ready for the next cock that needed her sheath of an ass…

Thus, another girl fell victim to the most common side effect of the plague. Lust for cock, regardless if it was your own or somebody else’s...


End file.
